


Your Right

by Mostly_natm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_natm/pseuds/Mostly_natm
Summary: Data and Geordi are separated from the rest of the away team. When Geordi is injured, Data is left to figure out their situation on his own.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Kudos: 36





	Your Right

He had seen blood before. It came with the uniform. He had even seen it in greater quantities. But never before had it caused him such...feeling.

It was sticky, and it was everywhere. Data noted the discoloration that it caused, and how it made the now reddish brown fabric cling to his chest. It was easier to put his attention on that then it was to put it on the way Geordi’s pained expression softened as he lost consciousness, or the way his skin paled. Nonetheless, he had little say in the matter, as his spectacular processing abilities absorbed every unsettling detail. The dirt under his feet, and the awareness of their unsanitary conditions among them. It was not on the top ten list of places to be injured.

It had been a simple away mission. Unlike previous missions gone wrong, there was no storm, no crystals, no particles, nothing that they could have predicted would interfere with the transporters. The sky, despite its foreign color, was clear and the planet quite beautiful to a discerning eye. No sentient life forms had been detected. They had not beamed down alone, nor had they been in the first five minutes. The separation was sudden and unexplainable. Data and Geordi immediately and naturally begun to put their heads together to assess the situation and form a plan. Data had only broken contact for a moment, and when he turned, Geordi was on the ground bathing in his own blood. He was only able to get a few words out before his injuries rendered him useless. Among them was, “Your right.” Data was unsure of what he could have been correct about.

“You will be alright.” Data’s words, with no recipient, evaporated as he spoke them. It was a human quality, to speak for one’s own benefit rather than communication. The back of his positronic brain acknowledged his incomplete understanding of the trait, while also admitting its apparent usefulness. He began tending to Geordi’s wound with a steady and gentle hand. He had no medical supplies, and therefore relied on any and all of his medical knowledge. It was not his specialty, but that did not mean he was ill equipped. 

“Geordi? I have stopped the bleeding. I will once again attempt to contact the Enterprise or another member of the away team.” His combadge clicked. It then let out a strained buzz that tilted his head. “It does not appear to be functioning.” He thought for a moment. “May I attempt again on yours?” His hand hovered over Geordi’s combadge, as if he was expecting a response. He held the small emblem in his palm, and pressed it together. It clicked, and at the encouraging absence of a buzz, he spoke into it. “Enterprise, this is Data. We have been separated from the away team and require assistance.” The buzz returned. His eyes fell once again upon Geordi. Moving him was not a good idea, but neither was letting him succumb to his injuries without searching for help. “I cannot leave you here, as we do not know the cause of your injuries.” His hands slid beneath Geordi’s back and into the crook of his knees. The lift was slow, but effortless. 

That is, until Data felt a few hairs on the top of his head lighter. He lowered Geordi back down and looked up to the point where he had stopped. There was nothing visible. “It is a security system.” The tricorder at his side was once again put to use. The field was undetectable to its scanners. Data looked again to Geordi. His condition appeared to be worsening, his lips an unnerving shade of blue. Above them, his VISOR was dotted with dried blood. His VISOR. Data’s brow flicked as the realization hit him. His eyes scanned the area to his right. There, he spotted a spurt of vegetation, with a single stone at its roots. Still crouching, he shuffled over with as much dignity as he could hold. He raised his fist, and down it came. The stone split and crackled. He lightly tossed its pieces, and up he stood. Geordi was once again in his arms. Data was an android on a mission. His paces were quick, but his hold on Geordi was steady. 

“Enterprise to away team, please acknowledge.” Picard’s voice came through, clear as day. Their combadges were functioning as if there were never an issue. 

“This is Data, sir. Geordi is unconscious and in need of immediate medical attention.” His voice was as determined as his expression. But, of course, emotions eluded him.

“We cannot seem to get a lock on the other members of the away team, Mr. Data. Are they in your vicinity?” 

“No, sir. I am attempting to locate them now.” As his eyes followed the horizon, his gaze fell upon the slumped forms of his crew mates. Worf’s body lay over Riker’s, as if he had attempted to push him to safety. It hadn’t been effective, as they shared injuries from the activation of the security field, identical to Geordi’s. Data positioned himself within five feet of the pair. “Data to Enterprise. I have found the away team. Four to beam up.”


End file.
